In archery, a fired arrow is equipped with a point or head that engages a target. In bow hunting, a broadhead type of arrowhead may be used to increase damage to or bleeding of the target and otherwise facilitate capture of the target. Some broadheads are fired in a closed, aerodynamic position, and, upon impact with a target, are mechanically activated to expand and provide a broader cutting diameter. Preferably, the blades are maintained in the closed position during storage and during use and flight prior to impact. Many prior methods of maintaining the blades in a closed position use a circular or ring-shaped element, such as an o-ring, to hold the blades. An o-ring or similar ring-shaped element is typically mounted to the broadhead blades by translational movement along the axis of the broadhead and arrow shaft.